literaturefandomcom-20200223-history
Louis L'Amour
Louis Dearborn L'Amour (March 22, 1908 - June 10, 1988) was an American author of primarily Western fiction. Novels (including series novels e.g. the Sackett novels) * Westward the Tide (1950) * Riders of High Rock, the (1951) * Rustlers of West Fork, the (1951) * Trail to Seven Pines, the (1951) * Trouble Shooter (1952) * Hondo (1953) * Showdown at Yellow Butte (1953) * Crossfire Trail (1954) * Heller with a Gun (1954) * Kilkenny (1954) * Utah Blaine (1954) * Guns of the Timberlands (1955) * To Tame a Land (1955) * Burning Hills, the (1956) * Silver Canyon (1956) * Last Stand at Papago Wells (1957) * Sitka (1957) * Tall Stranger, the (1957) * Radigan (1958) * First Fast Draw, the (1959) * Taggart (1959) * Daybreakers, the (1960) * Flint (1960) * Sackett (1961) * High Lonesome (1962) * Killoe (1962) * Lando (1962) * Shalako (1962) * Catlow (1963) * Dark Canyon (1963) * Fallon (1963) * How the West Was Won (1963) * Hanging Woman Creek (1964) * Mojave Crossing (1964) * High Graders, the (1965) * Key-Lock Man, the (1965) * Kiowa Trail (1965) * Sackett Brand, the (1965) * Broken Gun, the (1966) * Kid Rodelo (1966) * Kilrone (1966) * Mustang Man (1966) * Matagorda (1967) * Sky-Liners, the (1967) * Chancy (1968) * Conagher (1968) * Down the Long Hills (1968) * Empty Land, the (1969) * Lonely Men, the (1969) * Galloway (1970) * Man Called Noon, the (1970) * Reilly's Luck (1970) * Brionne (1971) * Ferguson Rifle, the (1971) * North to the Rails (1971) * Tucker (1971) * Under the Sweetwater Rim (1971) * Callaghen (1972) * Ride the Dark Trail (1972) * Man from Skibbereen, the (1973) * Quick and the Dead, the (1973) * Treasure Mountain (1973) * Californios, the (1974) * Sackett's Land (1974) * Man From the Broken Hills, the (1975) * Over on the Dry Side (1975) * Rivers West (1975) * Rider of Lost Creek, the (1976) * To the Far Blue Mountains (1976) * Where the Long Grass Blows (1976) * Borden Chantry (1977) * Bendigo Shafter (1978) * Fair Blows the Wind (1978) * Mountain Valley War, the (1978) * Iron Marshal, the (1979) * Proving Trail, the (1979) * Lonely on the Mountain (1980) * Warrior's Path, the (1980) * Comstock Lode (1981) * Milo Talon (1981) * Cherokee Trail, the (1982) * Shadow Riders, the (1982) * Lonesome Gods, the (1983) * Ride the River (1983) * Son of a Wanted Man (1984) * Walking Drum, the (1984) * Jubal Sackett (1985) * Passin' Through (1985) * Last of the Breed (1986) * West of Pilot Range (1986) * Trail to the West, a (1986) * The Haunted Mesa|Haunted Mesa, The (1987) Sackett novels In fictional story order (not the order written). http://www.louislamour.com/sackett/index.htm * Sackett’s Land - Barnabas Sackett * To the Far Blue Mountains - Barnabas Sackett * The Warrior’s Path - Kin Ring Sackett * Jubal Sackett - Jubal Sackett, Itchakomi Ishai * Ride the River - Echo Sackett * The Daybreakers - Orrin and Tyrel Sackett, Cap Rountree, Tom Sunday * Lando - Orlando Sackett, the Tinker * Sackett - William Tell Sackett, Cap Rountree * Mojave Crossing - William Tell Sackett * The Sackett Brand - William Tell Sackett, and the whole passel of Sacketts! * The Skyliners - Flagan and Galloway Sackett * The Lonely Men - William Tell Sackett * Mustang Man - Nolan Sackett * Galloway - Galloway and Flagan Sackett * Treasure Mountain - William Tell Sackett * Ride the Dark Trail - Logan Sackett * Lonely on the Mountain - William Tell, Orrin and Tyrel Sackett There are also two Sackett-related short stories: * "The Courting of Griselda" (available in End of the Drive) * "Booty for a Badman" (available in War Party) Sacketts are also involved in the plot of 4 other novels: * Bendigo Schafter (Ethan Sackett) * Dark Canyon (William Tell Sackett) * Borden Chantry (Joe Sackett, killed in ambush that B Chantry solves murder) * Passin' Through (we are led to believe that this might be William Tell) Talon and Chantry novels * Borden Chantry * Fair Blows the Wind * The Ferguson Rifle * The Man from the Broken Hills * Milo Talon * North to the Rails * Over on the Dry Side * Rivers West Kilkenny novels Interestingly, the last story (in fictional story order) was published more than 20 years before the other installments. * The Rider of Lost Creek (1976) * The Mountain Valley War (1978) * Kilkenny (1954) Hopalong Cassidy novels Originally published pseudonymously as "Tex Burns". * The Riders of High Rock * The Rustlers of West Fork * The Trail to Seven Pines * Trouble Shooter Collections of short stories * War Party (1975) * Strong Shall Live, the (1980) * Yondering (1980; revised edition 1989) * Buckskin Run (1981) * Bowdrie (1983) * Hills of Homicide, the (1983) * Law of the Desert Born (1983) * Bowdrie's Law (1984) * Night Over the Solomons (1986) * Rider of the Ruby Hills, the (1986) * Riding for the Brand (1986) * Trail to Crazy Man, the (1986) * Dutchman's Flat (1986) * Lonigan (1988) * Long Ride Home (1989) * Outlaws of Mesquite, the (1990) * West from Singapore (1991) * Valley of the Sun (1995) * West of Dodge (1996) * End of the Drive (1997) * Monument Rock (1998) * Beyond the Great Snow Mountains (1999) * Off the Mangrove Coast (2000) * May There Be a Road (2001) * With These Hands (2002) * From the Listening Hills (2003) * Collected Short Stories of Louis L'Amour: The Frontier Stories - Volume 1 * Collected Short Stories of Louis L'Amour: The Frontier Stories - Volume 2 * Collected Short Stories of Louis L'Amour: The Frontier Stories - Volume 3 * Collected Short Stories of Louis L'Amour: The Frontier Stories - Volume 4 Non-fiction books * Education Of A Wandering Man * Frontier * The Sackett Companion * A Trail Of Memories: The Quotations Of Louis L'Amour (compiled by Angelique L'Amour) Poetry * Smoke From This Altar Compilations with other authors * The Golden West * Stagecoach Category:Fiction Authors Category:Historical Fiction Authors Category:Aventure Authors Category:Non-Fiction Authors Category:Short Story Authors Category:Poets